Lo odiaste porque llegaste a amarlo
by CaocHatsune
Summary: ONE-SHORT Te trató como basura, te robó a la mujer que amabas, tuvo la vida que tu deseabas, versiones son y versiones se quedan aun cuando nada fuese real sentiste algo aun mas fuerte que el odio.


**Que creen?! Tengo un ch*ngo de tarea, acabo de reprobar dos materias y necesito desahogarme con un fic x3, espero que les guste. No he escrito nada de estos personajes pero espero que les guste.  
AAAAACCIÓN**

**LO ODIASTE PORQUE LLEGASTE A AMARLO**

Versiones del por qué tu odio afloran cada vez más una a una, aquel odio que aun después de su muerte persiste en tu pecho como si tan solo hubieran pasado unas horas de ello. Te trataba como basura, te robó a la mujer que amabas, tuvo la vida que tu deseaste… Falsedades, sandeces y minucias siempre salen de la boca de alumnos, profesores y demás.

Algo parecido a un gruñido sale de tu garganta tras recordar el por qué; recuerdas aquella tarde lluviosa después de un partido de quidditch, como encarcelado contra la pared entre sus brazos esperabas oír otra de esas odiosas frases de sorna que te golpeaban muy en lo profundo de tu pecho, tu amiga no estaba para defenderte esa vez como tantas otras anteriormente. Apretabas los parpados y aferrabas tus manos a aquel libro de pociones que hace minutos leías. Sentías tu corazón desbocado cuando escuchaste su voz romper el gélido silencio: "me gustas" fue lo que salió de sus labios.

-Envidio a tu amiga por siempre estar a tu lado, a esos libros que tomas con tanta emoción y envidio que esta lluvia pueda tocar más tus labios de lo que yo jamás he podido-sus lentes empañados solo lograban darle más brillo a esos ojos que te miraban con anhelo.

Días… Semanas… Meses...

Bastaba con fingir unos minutos al día el repudio que "sentían" y encerrarse noches enteras en la sala de menesteres mientras sentías sus frías manos pasar por dentro de tu túnica hacia la camisa para entrar en contacto con tu piel; sus labios rosando los tuyos con urgencia con suma pasión mientras decías entre gemidos su nombre repetidas veces. Tu temblorosa voz y tímidas manos inexpertas lo recorrían por sobre la ropa mientras aferrabas tus dedos a su túnica como si temieras que solo fuese una ilusión que se escaparía después; esos movimientos fortalecían más su ego, y lo sabias pues aquellos leves gruñidos de placer no se hicieron esperar cuando lo sentiste dentro tuyo y un par de lágrimas salían de tus ojos.

Cuarto año… Quinto año… Sexto año…

Las cosas se volvieron diferentes. Esas noches en las que se amaban, besaban o a veces simplemente hablaban poco a poco se volvieron menos frecuentes, al igual que las visitas de tu pelirroja amiga.

Él ya casi no te hablaba, su rostro se volvió más frio contigo en las tardes cuando lo mirabas, y en las noches solo se quedaba en tu hombro: _"déjame estar así, solo así por favor"_ decía siempre y tu mientras mostrabas una sonrisa casi inexistente acariciabas su cabello tratando de darse paz mutuamente.

Maldito el día, aquella mañana después de que hace dos noches pasabas tus dedos entre su melena castaña; como un niño, aquel chico que te había dado tu primer beso y había sido tu primer amor se subió a la mesa de la casa de Griffindor aún ante las reprimendas de los profesores presentes.

-¡Quiero dar un anuncio!-viste cuando esbozaba una amplia sonrisa que te pareció autentica-quiero informarles que Lili Evans…-Tu amiga se ruborizó mientras estaba sentada anteriormente comiendo con una mano cubriendo su boca para evitar gritar de la sorpresa-… es oficialmente mi novia-

Los Griffindor ovacionaban y gritaban con euforia aplaudiendo a su líder de quidditch, las dos casa amigas Huffulpuf y Ravenclaw solo sonreían y aplaudían mientras los Slytherin permanecían ajenos a ello, excepto tú, agonizando internamente, llorando, gritando y esperando que fuera una mala broma; sentías tanto y no mostrabas más que un rostro levemente contraído por el dolor.

-¿Severus?-escuchaste pronunciar a Narcissa que estaba sentada a tu lado; no pudiste responder. Saliste a paso firme de ahí sin llamar la atención más que la de James que te siguió con la mirada sin que te percataras.

¿No se odiaban? ¿No eran como el agua y el aceite? ¿¡Qué ocurrió!? Estas y muchas más preguntas te formulabas mientras llegabas a uno de los pilares recargándote al sentir como las piernas te flaqueaban, sintiendo como por tus mejillas resbalaban gruesas lágrimas aun cuando cerrabas los ojos en un vano intento por detenerlas. Lo odiaste por mentiroso, lo odiaste por usarte, lo odiaste porque habías llegado a amarlo.

Lili fue tu primera amiga, no la odiabas, ni aborrecías pero esa presión en tu pecho a pesar de los años no se iba.

Y ahora lo miras… A su hijo, su viva imagen y no puedes evitar odiarlo también mientras lo aprecias con dolor; pero sé que odias más a aquel fantasma de tu pasado que es James Potter porque a pesar de los años aun lo amas.

**Por ahora es todo de mi parte, nos leemos en otra  
Adiu a todos y todas sensualones y sensualonas lectoras!  
**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


End file.
